


Miss You

by nyxthenoctis521



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Bodyguard, Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxthenoctis521/pseuds/nyxthenoctis521
Summary: Your handsome boyfriend comes home early from his business travel to surprise you.
Relationships: David Budd/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t stop thinking about Richard Madden so why don’t I write a smut fanfic about his character in Bodyguard. I would be so happy if you give me feedbacks about my writing or my grammar mistakes. I hope you’ll like it! :3

When you woke up, it was 9 am. You weren’t a early bird but since yesterday, you couldn’t recover. There were essay’s you need to do and there was no time. You created a miracle, you did all of it just one day, then send it to your teachers because of this you barely slept. When this whole thing finally over, you just let go yourself to bed.

Before you got up from bed, you leaned your phone wanting to check if David texted you. How much you miss him. He was long gone for his duty from other city. It wasn’t easy to be home secretary’s bodyguard but he was doing his job so well. Sometimes you feel like he doesn’t have emotions.

He never mix business with pleasure. Such a professional. When you first saw him, you were in school at the conference room, the home secretary giving public lecture, after you saw David, you couldn’t focus on the speech. He was wearing his black suit, looking hot as hell. You always think that a men’s best clothes is definitly suits. It always turns you on. When you two catch each other eyes, you couldn’t help but blush. You slightly smiled, lowered down your head, with that you set your mind on meeting him.

You’ve already studying at communication faculty, because of this you were doing your internship at the home office. Before that day, you never saw him at the home office. You want nothing more than to getting know him. What’s the things he like? What’s his favorite movie? What’s his favorite meal? When you began to catch his attention, you never thought he was gonna be your boyfriend. You dedicated yourself in this relationship, you gave all your love to him, gave all your care to him.

Everybody has their story, everybody has things on their mind and David… David has his stories too. Since the first day you started to get to know each other, you treat him with tenderness and affection. The love you feel to him began to grow and grow each passing day.

Now, you miss him so much, craving for his touch. He went Nottingham five days ago and there are stiil at least four days before he come back. You never miss him that much, maybe it’s because you were so tired, mentally and psychically, and wanted to find peace with his scent. You sighed when you saw there is notification, he probably working his ass off. You dropped your phone on the nightstand and got up bed.

After a long time you have plenty of time to look after yourself so decided to take a long bath, then prepare yourself a beautiful breakfast.

***

You were laying on the couch, watching Tv trying to distract yourself from thinking about David. You called him once and his phone was off. Because you are a bit pessimist person, you didn’t want to write bad scenarios just because he didn’t pick up his phone.

Just as you focueed on a silly program on TV, you heard sounds coming from the door. You got up immediately to take a look at the sound, when you arrived right in front of the door, suddenly David came in. You couldn’t believe your eyes, you miss him so much thought you were dreaming now. “Babe?”

“Oh, I was planning to surprise you.” He smiled and dropped his bag, you couldn’t hide your excitment with that you jumped his lap as hugging tightly his neck. He returned the hug. His big arms was the most reliable place in the world. You hide your head to corner of his neck. You inhale his beautiful scent.

“I miss you so so much.” He kissed your shoulder “Me too baby.”

“I was scared when you didn’t pick up your phone” You poutted caress his cheek, he kissed your forehead “Well, I guessed but like I said I wanted to surprise you.”

You rapidly kissed his lips “What do you want me to do? Are you hungry? Of course you are! Why am I even asking…” you speak without taking a breath, headed towards the kitchen, wanting to feed your man.

You opened the fridge, thinking what you could make fast, David came behind you “I’m not hungry darlin’ just tired that’s all.”

You turned around to face him, his eyes were smiling at your but you can see the tiredness in them. You slowly leave little kisses his temple, his eyes, his nose every place on his face “Okay then, let me prepare you a hot shower when you place your belongings” You kissed his lips one last time and went to the bathroom.

***

David stretched his legs towards the table in front of him, you leaned your head on his chest. Watching football on the TV, actually he was watching. All your focus was on him. He wears nothing but his boxers, you can see the bulge that situated in his boxers. You licked your lips, playing with the hair on his chest. You bite your lips as heat and desire spread through you. When you had a boyfriend like him you couldn’t keep your hands of off him.

You rised your head a bit to the crook of his neck, slowly peppering kisses on it, he smiled and kissed your forehead. You leaned through his jaw, bit a bit. Sucked right under his jaw. “Baby, are you trying to tease me?” said as he sucked his under lip.

You looked at his eyes through your lashes, smirking “Maybe…” you started to kiss right under his earlobe when your right hand sliding down to his boxer. His breath stuck in his throat as your hand reached up towards his cock, touching and feeling it that his cock slowly growing under your hand. You heard David groaned. He rested his fingers under your chin, holding your head up, he glanced down your lips slowly then your lips touched. You were starting to feel yourself getting hot as the kiss got more and more passionate.

You began to move your hand up and down slowly, jerking off. You liked him to be rough with you but now you wanted to take slow as long as possible. You want to feel every inch of him. You were no longer kissing each other, just stand so close and looking each other’s eyes. You can feel his hot breath on your lips as your hand tighten around his shaft.

He took one of your leg and extend through his leg while his hand gripping and squeezing your ass under your silk satin pink shorts. You feel his precum on your hand smiled and bit your lip while your mouth started to watering.

You got up from your seat you went down on your knees, took off his cock, giving little licks on the tip as you suck his cock like a lolipop. When he see your plump lips around his cock he grunts and throw his head back with that you countinued to suck harder and harder.

“Fuck… Right there Y/N” he pulled your hairs out of your face and made ponytail with it. The length of his cock was too long for you and you never took all of him in your mouth but as you heard his moans you encouraged then slowly taking the all of his cock.

As his cock hit the back of your throat, your eyes started watering. “Shit, shit, shit! Baby I’m cumming…” you gagged around him but didn’t pull away enjoying his face twist with pleasure.

When he stopped cumming, you pulled away and wiped the cum with your fingers for swallow it. He was breathing heavily as mouth wide open. “Come on my lap, doll” You smiled and ride your thighs together as you heard the favorite pet name. You sat down on his lap get your legs over each side of his thigh.

He took out your crop top, suddenly start to lick your right nipple. “My precious girl” You bit down your lip looking down at him. He slowly slide his hand trough your panties and smirked “Babygirl you are drenching”

You chuckled “I’m wondering why” you rise your head when he started to circle your clit while his other hand pinching your left nipple. You closed your eyes “Daddy…” you couldn’t help as the word pour out through your mouth you opened your eyes suddenly looking his beautiful blue ones, didn’t know what to say.

“I…” He kissed you, slowly withdraw as he rubbed your clit “Say it again…” You saw his eyes went darker.

“Daddy” you breath out, with that he roughly leaned your back to the couch. “Good girl” you swear when you received acceptance he gave, you probably could come right there. He started to kiss you passionately as his cock rubbing your clit.

“You gonna take daddy’s cock like the good girl you are, right baby?” The dominance in his voice made you closer and closer to the edge even if he didn’t still suck his cock in your cunt. You swiftly nodded your head.

“I can’t hear you?”

“Yes, daddy, yes! Just please fuck me!” You screamed feeling frustrated. He devilishly smiled, lined his tip “since you asked so nicely” entered your cunt smoothly. You couldn’t help but arch your back. He was fucking you hard and slow, you were feeling every inch of his cock, almost feeling the veins.

He feel so good inside you, you were a moaning mess screaming his name. Loving the pleasure he was giving you, you dig your nails into his back while spread your legs more for him. He was stretching you so good, you can feel your heart beating in your throat.

He pinned your hands down each side of your head and linked your fingers together. His thrust was harder now and you were wailing underneath him. You couldn’t help but close your eyes.

“Open your eyes babygirl, daddy wants to see when you come” he demand

You obeyed him, open your eyes trying not to close, staring deeply into his eyes, your noses were touching. You felt tingles in your tummy, your orgasm nearing as he literally fucking you into couch.

“Daddy I’m gonna cum!” he licked your neck all the way up “Not yet. You’re gonna cum with me” whispering your ear. He straighten up, pull your legs towards him, he increase his speed. You were squeezing the pillows while looking at directly in his eyes.

You can feel his cock throbbing in you “Come baby, come with me” with that you screamed his name as you felt the warm liquid coated his cock, his cum leaking through your cunt. You two were breathing heavily, he lay down your side, hugged your waist, pull your back to his chest. You closed your eyes feeling his warm touch.

You were almost doze off into sleep, he slowly kissed under your earlobe “So… Daddy kink huh?” You laughed but feeling your cheeks getting red hitting his arm “Just don’t…” He chuckled taking your chins in his hand slowly turning your head to him “I love you” kissed your beautiful lips

“I love you too”

***


End file.
